


Worthless Words

by TimmyKittyCat1



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jay has a potty mouth, graveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyKittyCat1/pseuds/TimmyKittyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another dark, cold, and gloomy Gotham winter night. Just another worthless full moon, and just another few worthless words with a meaning thinner than water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless Words

The cold night air was cool enough to feel like sharp daggers against bare skin. The only thing that lit his way as he walks down the old cracked sidewalk were small street lamps. He finally turns into his destination. The gate was jagged, tall and slightly creaky as he pushes his way in. The grass was slightly damp, the only sounds were his footsteps or the occasional chirp of some crickets. He walks farther down, past trees, stones and names. He was far away from the street lamps now, the only light he had was from the illuminating moon shining above him. He wrapped his jacket tighter around him, fighting against the cruel night air as he made his way through tomb after angel after tomb. Searching for that one name, but where was it? Michael, Edward, Caleb, Jonathan, no no no. He couldn't find it. The tall man leans against a tree with few branches, his angle making the moon disfigure his shadow as he lift up smoke. Finally, he saw it in the distance. He steps away from the tree and pockets his lighter, leaves and branches being crushed underneath his feet. He stands in front of the grave, reading the gray crooked words engraved on the eerie stone...

Here lies

Jason Todd

An Ally

"Here lies Jason Todd an ally... What? What the fucking hell?! That's it?! What am I?! Just some fucking random worthless kid who lived there for a couple years?! Well fuck you Bruce!

Jason steps away, stomping off into the cruel winter night, and it's cold so that's why his eyes are watering okay?!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the angst & hurt/comfort to come~


End file.
